Revenge By Any Other Name Is Just As Sweet
by iwntyou2wntme
Summary: CONTINUED BY PLAYMATE1964! Ty became an insensitive play-boy. Rocky is disgusted by this and wants her brother to learn a lesson for breaking all those girls hearts. The plan is to find a girl that will capture Ty's interest then when he's fallen deep: break his heart. based on JTMD.
1. Ideas Can Lead To Broken Hearts

**Diclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up! Or it's characters.**

**PROLOGUE**

"Ugh Ty is being such a pig." Rocky says.

"Huh?"

"Well, he's being a jerk to a bunch of girls." Rocky says vaguely.

"Once again, Huh?"

"He changed after our summer vacation. Ever since we got back he's got a new chick on his side every couple of days. He's turned into this insensitive playboy." She says disgusted.

"Seriously? No wonder I haven't seen him around lately..."

"Cece, this is a serious problem. Girls are getting hurt and Ty is getting big-headed."

"Rocky what CAN we do? It's Ty's life. He'll make his mistakes then learn from them."

"Yeah but he's my brother! I do care about him. This isn't good for him. But most of all, he needs to suffer for it! All those girls take their anger out on me and I have done NOTHING to them. Everyone used to like me! But now, all the girls he's gone out with then broken up with blame it all on me! Even their parents and older brothers don't like me! Freakin Ty..."

_Oh, _and here I thought she actually wanted to help Ty.

"So what? You want him to taste his own medicine and learn his mistakes the hard way?" I joke.

Rocky's eyes sparkled as if she just got an idea.

_Oh no.__** I**_ just gave her an idea.

"That's perfect! We just need to find a girl that won't fall for him first. She has to be charming, attractive and exciting so Ty won't get bored of her easily. She's got to be spontaneous and unpredictable to keep him in his toes-"

"Rocky, where are we gonna find a girl like that?" I said sceptically.

She seemed thoughtful for a second then suddenly she was staring at me with an animated expression. Uh-oh, this can't be good.

"Cece..."

"No! Rocky no!"

"But-"I cut her off.

"No and that's final." I say putting my foot down.

* * *

So what do you guys think? :D


	2. Heartbreaker

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Shake It Up!' or its characters. **** I only wish I did...**

I can't believe I agreed to do this! What was I thinking? Oh yeah! That's right, I wasn't.

Cue the internal face palm.

I only agreed because Rocky had wrestled and tickled me to the point where I couldn't really breathe. I care about Ty and I don't want to hurt him but I think my life is more important than his pride.

"Step one to Ty's tormenting life lesson is well underway." Rocky says confidently.

"You know if I understand the things you say, I'm pretty sure I would listen to you more often."

"Yeah well it doesn't really matter what I said. What matters is you promised you would go along with our plan so you can't back out."

"I can back out anytime I want." I say fearlessly.

"Really now?" She holds out her claws as if she's ready to attack me again.

"Y-yeah... But I don't think I want to do that r-right now." I stammer and cringe as I remember what she did to me.

"Good girl" She beams and moves her hands down.

"Oh and by the way, 'our' plan? Excuse me but it's just 'your' plan. I'm just the 'hot girl' you're using to break your brother's fragile little heart into tiny millions of pieces." I dramatize.

"_Please_, you have to make him fall for you first, to be able to break his heart into tiny millions of pieces."

"That's easy. I AM Cece Jones." I smile.

"Yeah, but you've been 'Cece Jones' for thirteen years now and Ty has never fallen for you."

"That's cause I never tried."

"Riiight..."

"Plus we think of each other as brother and sister, so it feels wrong for us to think about each other like that."

"Well, that is the motive why were going to proceed establishing the attraction. We're going to do this by changing your wardrobe a smidge, which will alter your physical appearance age-wise and make you quite popular with the boys. You also have to be very self-willed to keep Ty's interest in check."

"Seriously we're in America! Speak our language! "I scream

-And all I got from that was 'make you quite popular with the boys' and if I do say so myself. I think I'm already good for that bit."I wink at my last remark. She sighs and rolls her eyes."

"I meant...That is why you have to get past that brother and sister zone. You have to make yourself look like you've become more grown-up and be 'the' girl that everyone wants. You've got to be hot. The one that can't be controlled and do what she wants..." She explains.

"Well I've got the last two ones down. " I smirk.

"Hot enough that Ty has to **have **you?"

"Hmm that's a challenge but it's a challenge I'm willing to take."

"Yay! Ok now let's go shopping!"She shrieks.

"You're paying right...?"

"Whatever."She deadpans in agreement.

"I'm starting to like this plan..."I smirk.

I normally like shopping but Rocky was taking it a little too far today.

We shopped till I literally dropped. We were just walking through the shoe section for the millionth time then I just passed out. I think it was because we've been walking around for eight hours straight but mostly it's probably because I just wanted to go home already, so I faked it.

It seemed very real though. Rocky knows about my disagreement with gravity and its issues with me. So it was probably believable.

"Cece are you sure you're alright?" Rocky says anxiously. We were back at my house already.

Aww! She's worried! I feel kinda bad now...

"Cause, if you won't get up right now and try on ALL those clothes that _I bought_ for you, I'm gonna go all karate on your ass!"

Ok I've had a change of heart.

"Ugh, I'll get up..." Sheesh she's moody, must be that time of the month.

She suddenly hits the back of my head.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"It is _**not**_ that time of the month..." She whisper yells.

"Oh, did I say that out loud...?"Oops. I shrug.

I tried on the clothes she bought me and they aren't actually that bad. They're pretty cool. Even though it's slightly different to how I normally dress, It's still very me. I managed to bargain with Rocky to at least let me pick out what I would prefer.

Rocky even went as far as sexy underwear, I told her to not worry about _that_ cause Ty wouldn't get as **far,** as _that_. She still pulled me to Victoria's Secret anyway. I have to admit though. I like their perfumes...

This new style is a little more mature, that you'd probably think I was Ty's age.

"Ty is sixteen right?" I ask out of the blue.

"Yeah, why?"

"How do you expect him to fall for a thirteen year old girl?"

"It's possible."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Well it's not always about compatibility-"I shoot her a look.

-I mean what people have in common..." I nod my head at her better choice of words.

"Continue..."I say.

"Well I know for a fact that Ty breaks up with a girl because he's either bored of her, the girl is TOO into him or he just feels like it. So all you have to be is unpredictable, casual and you have to be the one that controls where the relationship is going, whether he likes it or not."

"But that's how I already am."

"Huh... That's true. Well I guess then step one is the first and last step to get Ty. Great, we can start tomorrow."

"What? I am not ready for this. I don't think I want to do this anymore!"

"You have to!"

"Why?"

"Cece you haven't seen the girls... They might loathe me because of Ty, but after the screaming and hair-pulling they break down in front of me and start crying. They look so helpless, broken and it's all because of Ty." She says with a sad expression.

I had a blank expression "Really?" I say unconvinced.

"Ok, maybe I exaggerated a little bit, but it is mostly true."

"Which part? It's the screaming and hair-pulling isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's real. What else would you expect from hormonal heart-broken teenage girls?"

I laugh softly.

"True facts, true facts" I nod in agreement.

I was hesitant about the whole plan because I thought it was a little harsh and mean but after Rocky told me recounts of what has happened in the last couple of weeks, I was boiling with anger. Those girls didn't deserve to be treated like crap! Just cause it boosts Ty's ego, he thinks it's alright to act as if girls are disposable.

"I never thought Ty could be like this!" I say stunned and infuriated.

"I know right!"Rocky nods her head vigorously.

"I mean he can be sorta a jerk sometimes but he's a nice guy overall..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I think something bad happened during the summer holidays. Ever since then, he's been acting up. He was never like this before."

"Yeah, maybe... But now, I'm right behind you and your plan; one hundred percent. Whatever he's about to get, he definitely deserves it." I say assertively

Watch out Ty, Cece Jones is going to make you fall for her, HARD. Then after that, she's going to break your heart.

*Cue Taio Cruz's 'Break Your Heart' *

So what do you guys think so far? Sorry it's a bit short but I just feel like it has to be like this. I wanted to set the essence of the story and this part is only mainly to show Cece's motivation to break Ty's heart.


	3. Multiple Rejections

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Shake It Up!' Or it's characters. **

"Go...go..!" Rocky whisper yells as she pushes me to go up to Ty.

"No, wait!" I whisper back. I resist her aggressive pushing.

"What are you waiting for? You're totally ready! You look hot and got the attitude down!"

"I know I'm ready." I say.

"Then why won't you go up to him? We have to get to school in less than ten minutes." Rocky shrieks.

"Don't worry. We won't be late. It's just...I've got a wedgie... so yeah..." I fix myself up and Rocky looks disgusted.

"Ok I'm ready to go now." I smile. I check my outfit once more to make sure everything is perfect.

I was going for simple but hot. I was sporting a red and black plaid shirt with the end tied up so a bit of my stomach was showing and black short shorts with strappy black high heels. I was definitely showing skin but just enough to make people wonder what's underneath all this. My hair was almost the same; my bangs were slightly sided to my left and my hair was more long and curly. I just had mascara, some smoky eye shadow and lip gloss on and the rest was 'Au Natural'.

As I was about to go up to Ty, An idea struck me; in form of a hot guy named James. He was checking me out and winked at me. I came up to him.

"Hey, you're Cece right?" He says in a low voice.

"Yeah…And you're James."I smile at him.

"Right… Well I've been meaning to ask you something for quite some time." James says.

"Really?" I ask unconvinced.

"No, not really, I just thought of this since like twenty seconds ago, by the way you look hot." He says as he looks at me up and down. Man why did I have to agree to this… Can't I just be with James instead? He's sooo hot. Wait… NO! I have to do this for Rocky and for Ty's own good.

"I know."I shoot him a smile.

"So do you want to go out and watch a movie later?" He's never been turned down before so this would be perfect.

"I'm good. Sorry, I don't really date _boys; _I prefer **men.**" I give him an insincere smile and pat his back. I motion for him to walk away. He walks away with a confused expression.

I made sure that Ty heard our exchange. I came up to him and he stares at me with a surprised and a puzzled look.

"Cece… you're…" He was wide-eyed as he stuttered.

"Hey, what's up?" I gave him a flirtatious smile.

He clears his throat.

"James must be thinking what he did wrong. That kid has never been rejected before. I guess now I'm the only one in town who's holding that record." He laughs. I smile at him but inside I roll my eyes. That is such an egotistical thing to say. And his subtle way of saying he's a man by calling James a 'kid' is kinda funny.

"Is that what you're _really_ thinking?" I say suspiciously.

Ty was stammering. Even I knew that he was thinking. I'm not being arrogant; he was full-on, shamelessly staring at my legs. Hmm good thing I shaved…

I clear my throat this time and I say

"Like what you see?" I smirk.

He finally gains his composure.

"I think I do."He smiles.

"Good for you then." I turn around. He grabs my arm. Hook line and sinker. Ha-ha I got him.

"Wait." He says quickly.

"Yes? I've got places to be you know."

"Do you want to go out tonight?"

"Wow… I guess you just lost your record." I flash a smile at him and wink.

"What?" He asks wide-eyed.

"That's a no thanks from me." I smile.

"You're saying no…"Ty says slowly as if he can't comprehend what I just said.

"Yes."I say

"Yes?"

"No."Oh gosh this guy can't take a hint.

"You're saying that you mean, you don't mean to say no?"I give him a 'What the hell are you talking about' face.

"Wha-? Look I'm not going out with you ok."

"Why not?"

"You've done nothing to impress me. Give me a reason why I should go out with you and I _MIGHT _think about it." I turn to leave again but he blocks my way and starts to dance.

"I've seen it all before and I'm not impressed. Better luck next time, I guess." I laugh and nod goodbye to him

His mouth pops open. Rocky and I high-five when he couldn't see us anymore.

My theory was to make him want it then when he wants it I'll tell him that he can't have it. Boys are just like children. They want what they can't have. So I guess in this case, Ty will REALLY want me.

(Later that day) – (After School) – (At Cece's Place)

"So Cece… Now that you've been educated in school and therefore _much _wiser, how about that date? You wanna go?" Ty asks.

"I would, but I'm just not that interested. I don't want to waste my time in something that'll I'll probably get bored in." I say offhandedly.

"Pfft, you don't know what you're missing. I'm tired of this already." He starts to leave. Oh no I guess I pushed it a little too far. It's the first day and I've already messed everything up. _Great._

He comes back with a pleading look. Oh what do you know? I guess not…

"C'mon Cece, just say yes." He flashes his signature crooked one dimpled smile. I almost gave in.

"What will I get out of this?" I challenge.

"Special time with Ty Blue." He smirks.

I give him a 'Are you serious?' look.

I say in a monotone voice "Wow, how exciting."

"Look, you aint gonna lose anything if you give me this chance."

"I know. But if I don't go you'll lose some respect. And that's something I'd like to gain."I smirk.

He was speechless. He seemed deep in thought then suddenly it looks like he had a brilliant idea. He beams at me and says

"I'm going to woo you."

"You're going to 'woo' me?" I say cautiously.

"Yeah." He says confidently.

I scoff.

"And how do you plan to _woo _me?"I asked amused.

"Oh you'll see."

"Why are you even doing this? I mean shouldn't you be looking for some other chick to… _woo._" I burst into giggles. Seriously though, who uses 'woo' these days?

"Well my rep is on the line. No girl has turned me down before. I'm not going out on the field with _this _on my shoulders."

"Oh, I see. So once I give in, after that you'll just move on?" I ask skeptically.

"Well we can still be _special __**non-committed**__ friends _afterwards if you want."He winks. What a pig.

"You've got some nerve Blue. But we'll see. And I don't really 'commit' and I'm not into labels or that whole boyfriend, girlfriend thing. You don't really have anything to worry about."

"Gah, you make me want you so bad."He whispers in a low voice.

"It's what I do."

"I don't know if you've always been like this and I was just too stupid to realize but you're certainly not just my baby sister's best friend anymore."

Hmm I want to tempt him a little more.

I leaned in closer to him. My mouth was right next to his ear. He was completely still. I was breathing into his neck and I slowly whispered in a breathy voice

"I was always like this. You've just never appreciated the view, I guess. But maybe, just maybe… If you can manage to get me. You'll see _a little more of me." _I said in the most seductive voice I could manage.

Ugh, I feel like a slut. I would never really suggest things like that but I want to get Ty all hot and bothered then just leave him at that.

"I'd like that." He says quietly.

I just suddenly walk away from him like nothing has happened.

"I'm getting a soda. You want one?" I ask

Mission accomplished. He looked confused and almost in pain.

"I have to go."

"Ok."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Whatever." I reply.

I smile know that he's already got it bad. It's just lust right now but once we hang out and I put my 'moves' on, he'll definitely fall. I have to remind myself that I'm doing this for all those girls. I really hope though that once this is finished Ty will learn his lesson.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? And by the way I'm just really having a feel of how it's beginning... the middle part will be the really good ones.. Atleast I hope so... I only make it up on the spot. :D**


	4. Groovy Smoothies

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Shake It Up!' Or any of it's characters. **

"Hey Rocky, I heard this new smoothies place opened up down the road. Wanna go check it out?"

"Uh sure, it's that famous one from Seattle right?"

"I don't know... I just heard smoothies."

Rocky and I walk there and in less than two minutes we've arrived at 'Groovy Smoothie' Hmm hippie, I like it. When we walked in it was very neon green and colourful.

We sat down in one of the tables. This was the opening and there was quite a turn out. We said our hello's to a bunch of people we know from school. Then suddenly a very cute boy with tan skin and cornrows came up to us. He was probably sixteen or something. The cute guy was wearing what seemed like the 'Groovy Smoothie' uniform

"Hey." He smiles and shows off his perfect pearly whites.

"What up?" I say calmly.

"H-hey..."Rocky said flustered. Then suddenly she started giggling wildly. I cut off Rocky's giggling by introducing myself.

"Yeah... I'm Cece by the way" "And I'm Rocky." Rocky does a small wave and I just smile.

"Uh...Well my names Lee-Bo, call me Lee for short. And I was just wondering if I can interest you girls with some chicken. " I just noticed that he was actually holding a platter full of stripped chicken... on toothpicks...

Weird.

"I'm good..."I say. He's cute but he's not really my type. Plus, who puts stripped chicken on toothpicks? Stupid I can take... but not weird.

"_I'd_ LOVE some!"Rocky exclaims and reaches out for a couple and eats them eagerly.

"You like it?" He asks Rocky. Rocky continues to take the stripped chicken on toothpicks and pretty much inhales them.

"Uhuh." She smiles with mushy chicken pieces in her mouth.

"That'll be a dollar fifty each."

Rocky starts to choke. I smack her back and she splutters out little chicken bits.

"A dollar fifty EACH?" She exclaims.

"Dude!" I look at Lee pointedly. He sighs.

"Fine. That can be free since it's the opening. Sorry if I mislead you in to thinking that you didn't have to pay for those." He says with an apologetic smile. He had adorable dimples. Just like Ty... Wait. Why am I thinking about him...? I don't usually think about Ty...Well I am right now but technically-

Oh shut up brain.

"It's alright." Rocky sighs dreamily. I guess she's back to being goo-goo eyed.

"Uh... So do you guys sell smoothies here?" I said trying to change the subject.

An awkward silence ensues.

"What?" I ask defensively.

"Cece, this place is called Groovy Smoothie. And you're the one who told me about this new _smoothies _place." Rocky whispers loudly to me. I hear Lee scoff.

"Well sorry I just wanted to steer myself away from watching you fawn over Lee here."

Lee chuckles. Rocky shoots daggers at me.

"Why yes, we do happen to sell smoothies here. Here's the menu, just call me up if you've got your orders ready." He flashes us one more smile and a wink then heads for the counter.

"I can't believe you said that!" She whisper yells at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I deadpan.

"Cece..." She warns.

I roll my eyes and groan.

"Look, he didn't seem to mind and he even winked! Can you get over it now, so we can order some smoothies?" I tried to be calm. As calm as I could; it wasn't calm at all. I did say 'tried'. And what can I say?

I _really_ wanted smoothies.

Rocky finally gave in and we decided on our orders.

"I'll have Strawberry Splat and Cece will get a Blueberry Blitz." Rocky enthusiastically says to Lee.

"A splat and a blitz coming up." He walks to the kitchen slash counter and makes our smoothies.

When Lee came back with our smoothies, we were thoroughly impressed. They were pretty awesome smoothies. Probably the best I've ever had. This place had great service, good-looking service no less and it has a nice vibe. Plus it's pretty close to our apartments. This might just be our new hang out place.

"I like this place." I say randomly.

"Yeah, me too..." Rocky replies.

I continue "This could possibly be our spot. You know, where we can just hang and stuff."

"Hmm... True. Maybe after the show we can go here."

"Oh yeah! Although we get home pretty late... like almost all the time. We should ask Lee what time this joint closes." I called Lee over.

"Joint?" Rocky asks.

'What? People still say that..."I say defensively.

"Yeah, if you're in the mafia." She rolls her eyes. Then she suddenly turns her undivided attention to Lee when he gets to our table.

"What's up?" Lee runs his hand through his dark brown cornrows locks.

Rocky starts to speak but she just opens and closes her mouth like a fish. I roll my eyes as she's got _that look_ on her face again. Lee IS cute but I've definitely seen better.

"Well, we just wanted what time you guys open and close. "

"Well we're available seven days a week, open 9:00am and we close around at 11:00pm but it depends if we still have customers. "

"Oh ok cool, Rocky we should get going."

"Uh, sure..."She whispers hesitantly, still looking at Lee.

"You're paying." I say in a knowing tone.

"My pleasure...Keep the change" She puts down twenty bucks.

"Rocky, our smoothies we're only five dollars each."

"I know the rest is tip for the great-looking service... I mean the _great service_."I roll my eyes and pull Rocky away to the door before she makes a puddle with her drooling. She should be thanking me for restraining her from putting herself into further embarrassment.

I make the world a better place. It's what I do.

"Whatever. It's not my money."

"Why?"Rocky suddenly shrieks.

"What?"

"There was such a nice view inside! We didn't have to leave so soon!"

"I hate to break it to you Rocky but I don't think Lee is into us- I mean **you** like that." She glared at me when I mentioned the word 'us'.

"And why wouldn't he be? I mean c'mon look at us." And so I did. We posed in front of Groovy Smoothie's glass frame.

"Hmm, we do look great..." We laughed for a couple of minutes but then stopped goofing around once we calmed down.

"But seriously, Lee is like sixteen and I don't think a sixteen year old would go for a thirteen year old."

"What about Ty? He's going for _you_" She pretends to vomit after her last sentence.

"Oh wow, thanks for the self-esteem booster Rocky. I'm flattered that you think I'm fake-vomit worthy." I roll my eyes.

"Oh please, I meant Ty. Not you."She says a little miffed.

"Well Ty is really immature and so I guess it's alright that he's into me." I say smugly.

"And speaking of the devil..."Rocky trails off.

"Well hello to you my fair lady." Ty does this little bow then he hands me a white rose.

"Uh thanks..." I was a little flustered at first but I gained my composure moments later. I wonder how he knows that I think white roses are romantic...

"I'm surprised you didn't get a red rose instead."

"Red roses are so typical and predictable, while white roses are the opposite and they're more pure and real. I got them because it reminds me of you. All the girls are just like the red roses. And you're the white rose among them."

Aww...

Wait.

NO.

Don't fall for it.

He probably doesn't mean it anyway.

I scoffed.

"Where'd you get that? Google? Go be cheesy somewhere else. I don't fall for that kinda crap."

"Fine, whatever makes you sleep at night. But I really do mean it..." He calls out as I walk away.

"Try again!" I shouted with a smirk.

"Watch me!"He yells back then winks at me.

I turn around fully and said "I'm watching."

"Not right_ now_... But I will get you... soon. And when I get you, you're gonna regret all of this!"

"Why would I regret this?"

"Because, you'll think how you wasted all this time rejecting me when you would have rather spent all that time with me instead." He said confidently.

"Yeah... Good luck with that."I sneer dismissively. He shakes his head at that and just smiles.

"Ew, he thinks he's the man. You should see him at home acting all tough then cowers at one word from mom." Rocky mocks.

"I'm not even doing much in this plan of ours and it's working out perfectly. He's doing it all by himself. Every time he makes a move on me he's just digging his grave a lot deeper."

"Ha, so you can blame him when he's broken hearted."

As we walked in through the doors I received a text message from the Casanova himself.

-You, me at Groovy Smoothie's tomorrow night, 8pm see you there – Ty

I close my phone and put my phone back in my pocket.

"Who was that?" Rocky asked.

"Just someone." I said with a small smile.

Oh... He has no idea what he just got himself into...

* * *

**So what do you guys think? :D Feel free to share your thoughts. Sorry I haven't updated in a while... But I'm really trying to update as soon as I can. And I know this is just a filler but don't worry all the action will happen next chapter. Promise :)**


	5. Constant Surprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Shake It Up!' or it's characters.**

**A/N: MUST READ! I know I don't usually write these but I just want to apologize for not updating for so long. I'll be trying my best to update as soon as I can.. And I'll make sure to update my other stories tomorrow. If I don't, you can virtually slap me :) Just virtually. I don't like face assault okay! O.O**

* * *

_7:49 PM_

I've been watching our wall clock intensely for a few minutes now- yeah, no that's a lie. I've been watching our clock for the past hour- Okay, that's a lie again. I've been obsessively watching the clock ever since I got home three hours ago. At first it was just frequent glances, and then it was long gazes again and again. But now I'm just sitting on our couch, being all tense and undecided, staring at the freaking wall clock as every second ticked by.

_Tick_

_7:50 PM_

Only ten minutes till Ty would've been expecting me to meet me at 'GS' as in Groovy Smoothie. I decided to just call it 'GS' because saying Groovy Smoothie just takes too much of my precious time. Okay so what do I do now? To go or not to go? I mean Ty is gonna be expecting me to be there. He didn't ask for a response so I didn't give him one. One on side I shouldn't go, cause he needs to learn that girls can't just get served to him on a silver platter. He's got to work for it.

And on the other hand

Well, he could've done something really special and it's kinda mean if I don't go. I mean he's never gone to certain lengths like these for ANY OTHER girl, according to Rocky anyway.

_Tick_

_Freakin_

_Tock_

_7:54 PM_

Whoa. Seriously? I spent four minutes just thinking about this? I really need to make a decision now. I mean I only have a little over five minutes to shower, get dressed, look hot but I mean I'm already hot so I guess I just need time to shower and get dressed!

That is, IF I go…

What should I do? I'm so confused… I'm sure I want Ty to suffer because what he did was wrong. No matter what, it was wrong. But I have this gut feeling or whatever it is, that I just don't want to see that pain in his eyes. I'm not sure if I'm the only that notices but even if Ty acts like he's such a tough guy, he really isn't. He blows off and sometimes jokes about his dad but I can see this pain in his eyes.

It's like you see his eyes harden at every mention of his dad. It's only for a second or so but I've caught it so many times that I'm sure of it. I've never mentioned it to anyone though. I mean it's none of my business.

Wait a minute… Ty probably doesn't even care if I come or not. This is just a game to him. Like he said I'm just a burden on his shoulders and he's only trying to get me to fall for him because it isn't good for his 'rep' if I don't. What a jackass.

_Tick_

_Tock_

_7:55 pm_

I don't know what came over me but when I saw I literally had only five minutes left, something clicked in my mind. I've just made my decision.

I stood up and exhaled.

Ty POV

Ever since I asked Cece out, I really had thought of her in such a different way. And lately, she's all I've been thinking about. It's driving me crazy.

But once I'm done with her and she's all over me I know that this 'thing' or whatever it is that I'm feeling will go away… Right?

I mean I'm Ty Blue, ladies man of the twenty-first century. Hell no, am I ever going to get tied down to just one girl. I'm just sixteen for crying out loud, and even when I'm older I would never get married. I once dreamed to be with my soul mate, be married and have kids but look at my parent's marriage and even Cece's parents. I'm just never getting married and that's the end of that. Love isn't real, and if it is I've only ever felt love for my family and that's it.

I look at my watch for the millionth time. It's 7:55pm. Wow it's either Cece will be late or she'll be here exactly on time. I know for sure that she'd show up. Girls might play hard to get with me at times but they cave in sooner or later. Although, all of the girls except Cece caved in on the first few minutes…

I kept on checking my watch ever since I got here. I came about an hour earlier. And no, I wasn't too excited or anything. I just got here early cause… I thought that maybe she'd go here earlier because SHE would be too excited to see me. Plus, I was thirsty so I thought I'd get ahead with the smoothies.

Just to pass the time I checked on everything that I prepared for her. When I said I was going to 'woo' her I wasn't going to make it half-assed. I never do things half-assed when I really want it. So I went all out and rented the whole Groovy Smoothies. I even 'suited up' as Barney Stinson puts it. He's my idol; I'd like to think that I'm the teenage Barney Stinson, or maybe the teenage Joey Tribbiani… Eh, you know what I mean.

I didn't get her flowers because I've done that already. So this time I got her this charm bracelet that I thought would look perfect on her. I rented 'Groovy Smoothie's', as in the whole place just so we could have this place to ourselves PLUS catering from 'the olive pit'. I made sure to tell them not to include any meatballs in any courses. She still hasn't gotten over on what happened last time.

Cece probably thought we would just have smoothies, and that's what I wanted. Surprise element check. But Ty Blue is not _that_ cheap. I waited for a few more minutes and just stared at the blinking lights that I set up, streamed all over the place. I didn't want our first date looking shabby and tacky. I got this placed tricked out. It looks like a five-star restaurant to me.

I looked down to my watch once again. It was 8:00pm on the dot. I hear the door open, and I look up to meet the eyes of a scary old man who's definitely Cece. Hmm I guess Cece WILL be late. Eh typical. I guess I can wait for a bit.

"Hey old man!" The scary looking old dude looked at me.

"Yes?" He says in a soft slightly shaking voice.

"Uh, didn't you read the sign outside? This place is closed."

"But I opened the door and the lights are on." He says with an innocent face.

"Yeah I know, but it says out there that the Groovy Smoothie is closed because of a private party. Which means you can't come in." I'm trying to keep my calm. I mean I'm pissed... but it's an old dude.

"Hmph, not much of a party." He muttered.

"Excuse me?" I screeched.

"Well, you said that this place was closed down for a 'private party' but you're the only one here… And well the guy that works here, Hi Lee." Lee greets back and waves.

"Unless… It's yours and Lee's special night? Lee, I didn't know you sway that way." He winks at him then me.

"What?" I yell.

"No, no, no, no. None of us sway that way." Then suddenly I feel Lee by my side. He puts his arms around my shoulders.

"No, baby. I don't think we should hide this anymore. Harris here can keep our little secret." Lee says in a flirty tone. I push his arms off with an annoyed expression. Lee and Harris were laughing their asses off.

"That ain't funny" Man they're really pushing my buttons right now. I looked down and fixed my sleeves, trying to avoid looking at them.

"Dude, chill. I was just kidding, trying to lighten the mood." Lee explains.

"Whatever, s'cool. Guys often get confused about their sexualities when they meet me." I said in a knowing tone with a smug look on my face.

He scoffed.

"Mr. Harrison, why'd you come by anyway?"

Wait, hold up. This old man's name is Harris Harrison? I shake my head. Wow it's like his parents named him that just so he could be made fun of.

"I just wanted to use the bathroom… But since we had this little discussion, the moment has passed." He said cryptically.

"Umm, okay." I groaned, wishing he would just leave. Cece could come in any second!

"I'm going to leave now." Harris Harrison announces.

"Finally!" I screamed

Geez.

"Hey Lee can I get another smoothie here?" I yell.

"Dude that's like your 13th one." I shoot him a look. He raises his hands.

"Uh so what flavor?"He asks slowly.

"Surprise me."

I sigh and play with the straw in my drink.

Cece POV

I was just standing in my room. I decided that I'm NOT going to that 'date'. I don't care if he DID do something special or not. He shouldn't expect me to come when he didn't even give me the chance to give him an answer.

**(A/N: I was going to cut it off here but I remembered promising things actually happening in this chapter… And I don't like breaking my promises so… here it is continued…)**

But I keep having this horrible feeling that I've done something wrong. What if he's really hurt about thi- no STOP Cece. Ty Blue is an insensitive douche who doesn't have feelings or emotions. All he can do is hurt other people in order to feel better about himself. I really need to remind myself more often why I'm doing this anyway.

I should just sleep. All this thinking hurts my brain. I guess I'm just straining my brain muscles since I never really use them.

The moment I closed my eyes Ty's face popped up. My first reaction was 'WTF?' But my next reaction was more like 'Get out of my mind Blue; I'm already thinking of you too much. I don't need you in my subconscious' Wow I didn't even know I knew that word. Hmm subconscious… Nice.

Suddenly the imaginary Ty in my head started to yell at me. He kept on asking me why I stood him up. He even said 'Don't you know how much it hurt me? I put so much effort in that!'

I groaned and thought 'Brain and imaginary Ty… _SHUT UP_.'

I went to bed restless and stressed. Very much like how I was during my time of sleep and waking up

The next day I was up, my mom and Flynn were already gone. Huh, must be afternoon.

Rocky texted me while I was sleeping. She that Ty was coming over in ten minutes and she was going to let us have some 'alone time'

Annnd She sent this message seven minutes ago…

I shoot out of my bed and sprint to the bathroom. I get in the shower and grab my toothbrush. I tried to shower and brush my teeth simultaneously. It was a quick shower too. I finished in two minutes. Unfortunately Ty decided to come a minute earlier. He was knocking relentlessly.

But a thought struck me, and I had a huge grin plastered on my face.

"Coming! Just wait a minute!" I yelled to Ty as he was on the other side of our door.

"Kay!"

I inhaled, walked to the door then opened it.

"Hey Ce-"He stopped speaking once he took in what exactly what I was wearing.

Or more like what I _wasn't_ wearing.

I got annoyed when he kept knocking and knocking, so I thought why not make him suffer again? And it's just soo fun!

I was only clad in my white cotton thigh-high towel. Pure cotton.. yeah.

I ran my fingers through my wet hair; walked to our couch and propped myself then looked at him.

"Are gonna come in or stand outside the whole day?" I said in a bored tone

He finally snapped out at whatever he was thinking about. He slowly looked up at me.

"Uh… So... You- Why are y-you in a t-towel..?" He stammered.

"I was ironing Spiderman's costume" I said sarcastically.

"Pfft, be serious."

"We-"He cuts me off.

"Everyone knows that Spiderman's costume is made out of one hundred percent polyester, and you CAN'T iron one hundred percent polyester!"

"First of all, Hahaha I can't believe you even know that."

"Everyone knows you can't iron one hundred percent polyester…"

"I meant the thing about Spiderman's costume!" I said stressed.

"Why are we even talking about this?"

"I just asked why you're wearing a towel, geez."

"I just had a shower. What'd you think?"

I mean what kind of question is that?

"Well, definitely not ironing Spiderman's one hundred percent polyester costume." He mutters arrogantly.

"You can be such a dork."

"Look, what are you doing here anyway?"

"I just came by to say hi."

I raise one of my brows to him.

"And well… about last night."

Oh crap! Maybe my dream will come true. He might even start crying and tell me that I'm a horrible person because I stood him up and-

"It's cool."

"It's cool?" I repeat.

"Yeah. After waiting a few minutes, I figured you weren't going to show up, so I just left."

"Oh. Is that right...?" I whispered.

"Yup."

"Okay…"

"Well, I just wanted you to know, because you might've felt bad for not coming but don't worry. I couldn't have cared less. I can easily just set those things up all over again. But maybe next time you might actually show up." He chuckled and winked.

He let himself out.

Huh.

Why do I feel disappointed? I mean, I didn't want him to get hurt… And he didn't. But…

Ugh.

Never mind, just never mind.

Later that day I went to GS and Lee told me something very, very interesting.

"Yep, and he had to go to the bathroom like twenty times! No joke!"

"Honestly?" Very interesting indeed.

"And why did he order that much smoothies?"

"Well he already had a bunch before he was even expecting you to come. I guess he drank a lot cause he was nervous." Ty nervous? I've seen it before… But never with girls.

"Really? I highly doubt that."

"I don't know man. I mean I just met you guys and I don't really know you that well, but he seemed nervous. He was even doing this weird thing with his lip. He just kept on and chewing on his bottom lip. I asked him if he was hungry but he said he's already lost his appetite."

Okay. He was nervous. That's another trait of his that I've picked up on. I remember him almost biting his lip off when he broke his mom's favorite vase. It was hilarious though! We replaced the actual vase with a fake candy-glass vase and made him think he broke it. Ahh good times…

"I see… Well he kinda deserved that." I told Lee with a satisfied smile plastered on my face.

"Really? He must've done something really bad." He said in a serious tone.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… it's just that. I've never seen a dude cry before."

"No way." My eyes widened.

"Yeah… I don't know why. But maybe when he finally realized you weren't showing up, he just broke down. Although I think there was something else bothering him."

"Oh…"

Okay I feel like crap again.

"Anyway… I really need to work the counter. I DO work here. Plus the other customers are getting kinda mad cause I haven't gotten their order from spending all my time talking to you."

"Sorry." I said but my mind was somewhere else. Well, someone else.

He chuckled and sent a wink my way. He ran back to the counter and took the orders of the antsy customers.

"Hey hey! What's going on here?" Rocky interrupts me from my thoughts.

"W-what?"

"Didn't I already have dibs on Lee! And you just had your dirty paws all over him! We've already discussed the power of DIBS!"

"My dirty paws…?"

Wtf?

"Yeah! Don't even hide it! I saw the things you guys had going on here! I can't believe you would do this to me… And to think that-"

"Rocky." I said but she babbled on.

"Rocky!" Man she just doesn't know when to shut up.

"RAQUELLE BLUE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Everyone around probably the, hmm maybe I don't know the five mile radius heard me.

Laughs and chuckles resounded from the room. Lee raised his brows to Rocky.

Rocky hid behind a small menu and whispered

"Oh you're going to get it."

"Oookaaayy." I rolled my eyes.

She took an almost finished glass of apple juice from another table and spilled on the crotch of my jeans.

"Rocky! What the hell did you do that for?" She dramatically put her hand over her o-shaped mouth.

"Oops." She whispered, obviously acting all innocent. I roll my eyes and I stand up, off to the ladies room to attempt and dry myself off with the hand dryer.

"CECELIA JONES! Can't you control yourself? I know you had a bladder problem but you're already thirteen!"

And just like that, everybody turned their heads simultaneously. So there I was, standing with a dark yellowish stain on the crotch of my white jeans. Oh why did I have to wear white jeans today?

I took the mini menu out of freakin _raquelle's_ little hands and covered my face with it. It was so small though that it only covers half of my face. There were even louder snickers than last time.

Yeah Rocky Blue just took it too far.

"What are you guys looking at? Do you have a pee fetish or something? That's right… look away, look away…" I yelled. Well that worked.

"Hey Lee! Can you please clean up the _APPLE JUICE_ **RAQUELLE** poured all over me? See you soon, thanks for the talk." I winked at him and I left with a satisfied smirk. The look on Rocky's face was priceless. Especially when I made the 'call me' gesture to Lee… And when he said he would right after his shift.

Lee IS cute, but he's like my older bro… He obviously knew that Rocky has a little crush on him, well infatuation. And we've already discussed about teasing her about it. It's harmless though, I'm her best friend and if there's anything I know about her. Well, she just doesn't know who's meant for her.

When I got home I changed into comfy summer shorts, a baggy white top and a fedora.

While taking a stroll in the park, guess who I spotted?

And no, it wasn't Dora or Boots... Or Benny..

*Sigh*

I never see those guys anymore. I'm broken hearted. I thought we were AMIGO'S!

The person that just happened to be there was

"Blue, what are you doing here?"

(Not Blue's Clue's either. We're not friends anymore. We had a fall out after Steve no longer took care of him and this Joe guy comes out from nowhere.. I mean what am I supposed to do with that? Just move on? I don't think so.)

"Just walking around, you?" He answers casually.

"Just walking around." We smiled at each other.

**Fast Forward button** and somehow, SOMEHOW

Ty and I ended up making out in my couch...

I know right.

What the hell.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN DUN. How did this happen you ask? Well I guess you'll just have to wait for my next update. And if you think that the surprise 'ending' of this chapter happened way too fast.. Hahahaha don't judge yet. I'm not going to get them together anytime soon. xD**

**Oh and next chapter will fill you in on what exactly happened in the fast forward scenes ;)**

**Anyway**

**So what did you guys think? :D Sorry if it wasn't very good or if there were typos. I was distracted again and again while writing this...**


	6. Rewind

**Disclaimer: I don't own whatever they would possibly sue me for if I claimed it, ok?**

**SHOUTOUT TO BUNNYLUVER225 FOR GIVING ME THAT ONE LAST PUSH TO FINALLY UPDATE! :D**

**ah I know I didn't update for like over a month. I really feel crap about it. I wanna send out a massive SORRY! to everyone who was expecting a chapter earlier.. I really tried y'know! But anyway it's here now. And I'll really try and update sooner next time. Also a MASSIVE THANKS for all those who stayed :')**

**OH AND FOR THE BIEBER FANS OUT THERE... DON'T GET OFFENDED. I JUST PUT THAT LINE OUT THERE FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES XD**

* * *

Sooo what happened exactly?

**Rewind Button**

"Blue, what are you doing here?"I asked

"Just walking around, you?" He answers casually.

"Just walking around." We smiled at each other.

"So..." He says awkwardly.

We start walking side by side, not really heading anywhere. Just walking where our feet takes us.

"So..." I reply with just as much awkwardness.

I then remembered something and smiled.

"You know Lee told me something interesting..." I smirked at him.

He stiffened for half a second then looked normal again.

"Oh? What'd he say?"

_Wow, he's good at this._

"That you cried like a little girl last night when I didn't show up."

_But I'm better._

He starts to say something but nothing comes out.

I stifle a laugh. I look at him waiting for him to have SOME kind of reaction but his face was a total blank.

When I noticed that he had a serious look on his face, my smile dropped.

"I gotta go." He whispers and starts to speed walk away.

I grab his arm and pull him to face me.

"Ty what's wrong?" I asked genuinely concerned. He's still a good friend of mine after all.

Hmm the word 'friend' doesn't sound appropriate anymore...

"It's nothing. Don't worry bout it." He mumbles and he starts to walk away again. I held on to his arm and tugged on them once more.

"C'mon Ty, It's me Cece. Just tell me what's wrong..." It's almost like I could feel his sorrow.

"Look, I'm not upset because you stood me up ok? I mean yeah I was a bit pissed but GOD it's not all about you!" He yelled.

Ouch.

I don't even know why that hurt me. But that really stung.

"Fine! Geez I was trying to lighten the mood and help. But nooo you just have to push anything or anyone away that could possibly ever get through that wall you've built up around you." I snapped.

His eyes softened and he let out a strangled sigh.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." He said in a soft defeated voice.

We ended up in an isolated playground. He sat on one of the swing sets and I followed suit.

"So, are you gonna tell me what's going on?" I prodded.

"It's...not important right now. But let's just say when you didn't show up, it reminded me of something that hurt me over the break. And I guess all of those emotions just came flooding back."

"Oh. I feel like I should apologi-"He puts his left hand on my mouth.

"Don't. It's not your fault that crappy things happen to me." He laughs without humour.

I pull his hand of off my mouth and asked

"So, are you going to tell me about it?"

He didn't answer straight away. A couple minutes later he answered with a clear voice.

"No. It's not the right time and I don't think I want to tell anyone anyway. It's my problem, why would I just put that burden on someone else's shoulders?"

I stayed quiet. I really didn't know how to respond to that.

- ANYWAY I've had enough with this whole 'feelings' talk. It's drained all my manliness. So could you just respect that and we'll just talk about something else?"

"Sure. So Ty?"

"Yeah?"

"You want some ice cream?"

"Yes please! I could really use that right now."

"Let's go then!" I said cheerfully.

-But you're paying." Ty chuckles at this but when he sees my serious expression, his smile turns into a frown of irritation.

And after a couple of triple-scooped, waffle cone, double chocolate fudge ice cream, we were once again off to nowhere in particular.

We walked and talked. We took a turn to ask each other random questions and I really am surprised that after all these years I thought I knew Ty, I was clearly mistaken. Although most of my new found knowledge will be used as ammo or for blackmail in the future.

*Insert Evil Laugh Here*

"Ok, so Cece... Who would you turn gay for?" Ty had a serious look on his face but had that teasing glint in his eyes.

"Hmm... Justin Bieber hands down." We nod silently for a second then burst into laughter the second after.

"Okay, that answer was pretty good but I feel like you're dodging the question. C'mon, what are you hiding?" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Pfft, I'm not hiding anything. Katy Perry, there you got your answer." I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"Ooh, Katy Perry. Not saying that I don't think she's hot, _because I do,_ but why'd you choose her?"

"Haha because she is all kinds of awesome. She's not afraid of what other people think of her and I love the wacky outfits she wears-"

"Are you sure you're not talking about Lady Gaga?" I glare at him.

"No, not her, but she IS those things too. Plus Katy Perry is crazy, extremely pretty and wicked talented. Although dude... It was when I saw her in concert... That is why I chose her... Just before she sang _I Kissed A Girl_ she got really flirty with the crowd. And I remembered oh so clearly the words I yelled to Rocky

I said 'Gah she's so hot even_ I _want to kiss her!'

A look of desire appeared on his face for a split second.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Blue." He instantly tenses up.

"Anyway, my turn." I smirked.

He glares at me and immediately speaks up when he realizes what I want to ask him.

"No, no. We're not allowed to repeat questions!"

"Says who? And why would you assume that I would ask you-"

"Oh please!"

"Okay so maybe I'm gonna ask the same question. But you know what they say...

'When people assume, we only make an ass out of you and me" I smiled cheekily.

He crossed his arms and tried not to smile. But he failed, epically.

He smiled his two dimpled smile and I had to stop myself from letting out a sigh.

I really need to stop thinking of Ty this way. I mean I don't even like him. Sure, there's attraction there, but the rest is just me being charmed by his playboy ways.

"Ed Westwick." He says quickly.

"Excuse me?"

"It's my turn now and I'd just like to ask-"

"WAIT A MINUTE." I yelled. It was so quiet here that my voice echoed.

"What? I answered your question, so it's my turn now." He says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know, but would you mind to expand?"

"Yes, I WOULD mind."

"Ed Westwick, why him?" I persist.

"Cause he's cool aight?"

"'Cool'? You'd turn gay for him cause he's _cool_...?" I said incredulously.

"Well... yeah."

"Haha well then I'll be sure to let everyone know that you'd turn gay for anyone who's _cool_." I challenged.

"Eugh! You're so frustrating. Fine, I'll tell you why but you better not breathe a word of this to ANYONE. Promise?"

"Sure."

"Well you know how in Gossip Girl-"I snicker.

"Shut up! You know I only watch it cause you and Rocky always watch it at our house."

"You can always just leave."

He pauses for a beat.

I smirk victoriously.

"Whatever, anyway... Well he's just so powerful and rude but at the same time he's this calm, romantic nice guy. I mean you can really see how much he cares for Blai- You know what I'm just stopping now. I'm digging my own grave here. So anyway I really wouldn't turn gay for him, it's more like I'd want to be him. But not really cause I'm already so awesome."

"Eh fair enough. Okay what's your question?"

"It'll be a hard one..."

"Bring it on." I cross my arms.

"What is your... favourite chupachups flavour?" He said in a really slow pace.

GASP.

"That is such a horrible question! It's like asking a mother to pick a favourite child!"

"Yeah, yeah just answer the question."

"Uh... I guess it would have to be...Gra-pple-nana-berry...?" I mumbled my answer.

He glowered at me.

"Fine... Umm strawberry. Definitely strawberry." I licked off my strawberry gloss of my lips.

Mmmmm.

I then look up at Ty. He's giving me this really intense stare.

"Dude... Why are you lookin at me like that?"

It was getting really creepy.

"Sorry." He whispered. It didn't sound like he meant it though.

"So, my turn now right?"He gives me a terse nod.

"Hmm, so Ty who was your first kiss?"

"You don't remember?" He asks amused.

"What are you talking about?"

"You REALLY don't remember?"

"Was it Deuce?"

"What? NO!"

"Remember what then?"

_Why were we yelling?_

He takes a deep breath in and starts his little recount.

"Well when I was almost eight I kissed this girl. I always thought that she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen... She was only five then. We were each other's first kiss."

"Okay...? Was I supposed to get something from that?"

"Oh right. And I forgot to mention, her name is Cecelia Jones." My eyes widened.

"What?" I choke out.

"Yeah it was you..."

Was it really? I mean I was five... I can't possibly remember every detail but I would've, SHOULD'VE remembered kissing Ty, or having at least my first kiss...

"How? I d-don't remember anything... Why did we...?

-Y'know..." I whispered.

"Well you came over our apartment cause you had a sleepover with Rocky. But her and my mom went grocery shopping, so I was the only one there. We hung out and played a bit while waiting for them to come back. Then we watched some TV." He paused.

"Then what? What happened?" I shook his shoulders.

"Geez chill... I just wasn't sure how to phrase my words right."

"Whatever I don't care, just tell me."

"Fine. Okay... so we watched TV right?" I nodded.

"There was a movie on and let's just say that it was more suitable for mature audiences..." I raised my left brow at this.

"And well, when the main leads started making out, you asked me what they were doing. Your exact words were "Ty! Are they trying to eat each other? What are they doing?" He chuckled at the memory.

Then it suddenly all came back to me.

_**8 Years Ago...**_

"_Ty! Are they trying to eat each other? What are they doing?"_

"_No Cece, they're just showing their love for each other. It's what most parents do."_

"_I've never seen my mom and dad do it." I said sadly._

"_Neither do I...My parents don't even talk." I look up at him with tears streaming down my face._

_I knew that my mom and dad didn't love each other anymore. I'm five, not stupid. Okay... maybe a little bit stupid, but I knew what was going on!_

"_Don't worry Cece! I'm here for you! I love you..." He says smiling proudly._

"_You? Why would you love me?"_

"_Because you're prettiest girl I've ever seen and you're really funny and nice! Why wouldn't I?" He grins._

"_Aw Ty! I love you too!" _

_We suddenly got all serious then we leaned in._

_**Back To The Present...**_

It was a short sweet kiss. And I think our heads bumped into each other first.

Nothing more attractive than unexplained stains on clothes and missing teeth between two kids.

"Cece?" Ty waved his hands in front of my face.

"Sorry, just had a little flashback moment there." I chuckled.

"Oh, so you remember now?" I nodded at this and shyly hid my face behind my hair.

I felt my cheeks heating up, almost matching the colour of my hair.

Damn hormones.

We were quiet from there.

It got really awkward and we had a silent agreement to just walk home.

"Uh so..." He said, once we got outside my door.

Hmph, I didn't even realise that he walked me to my door. And I thought chivalry was dead.

"Uh yeah..." Was my witty response.

"Well I guess I should go now-"

"No!" His eyes widened and his tall frame shook a little bit.

"I mean, stay. Come in... Y'know, if you want." I fidgeted and I played with the ends of my top; trying to avoid as much eye contact.

"Ok, sure."

We sat down and said nothing for the next couple of minutes.

**It was so quiet, it was almost like you could actually FEEL the awkward.**

Gosh, I need to say SOMETHING, anything! The silence is killing me!

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Um, I'm ok. Don't wanna be a bother." He says in a small voice.

"No, I insist."

"Uh, lemonade will be great thanks."

Geez what is with us being polite all of the sudden?

I stood up and headed to the kitchen. But being me I just had to trip on thin air.

I was waiting to land on the floor with a thud when warm firm arms caught me instead.

He sat me back down to the couch but this time a lot closer to him than before.

I gulped.

I turned my head to face him, wanting to express my thanks.

But his face was literally an inch away from mine. I could feel the heat emanating from his body. I could smell his fresh minty breath with a hint of chocolate.

I looked into his eyes, just to find he was already looking at mine.

And with that

our lips touched.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? :D ****Another cliff-hanger? And just when I've finally updated after eons of time. Sorry! But it's just gotta end that way xD **

**IMPORTANT NOTE! **

**Dont expect much 'Cy' to happen after this. I mean there will be but they won't be together. All of this right now will just lead to them becoming good friends and building a really good healthy friendship... UNTIL... :D hhaa well you know...xD Till then! OH AND I'LL UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES SOON TOO! HOPEFULLY. I'D DO THEM RIGHT NOW BUT IT'S 3AM HERE ATM.. so yeah. **


	7. Indenial and Confusion

**Disclaimer: I don't own it ok?**

**Special shoutout to More4Ever and TrinityLovesRoshonfreak. They were with me this whole time :D**

That kiss never happened. That kiss never happened. That kiss never happened. That kiss never happened. That kiss never happened. That kiss never happened. That kiss never happened.

I kept chanting it to myself, willing for it to come true.

Eh. I guess some memories just can't be forgotten.

The way he looked at me, the feel of his lips and his cool breath. I remember ALL of it. But I don't want to. I know that Ty likes me now (physically anyway) and I've succeeded another goal of mine. But I didn't expect myself to like him physically too. So my 'success' is pretty much an epic failure now.

There is still hope though. Our feelings are just strictly physical so I just need to make him fall for me without me falling for him...

Should be easy enough.

That kiss never happened. That kiss never happened. That kiss never happened. That kiss never happened. That kiss never happened. That kiss never happened. That kiss never happened.

Nope, still there.

Damn it. You'd think that if you keep saying it to yourself that it would be gone eventually.

What a load of crap.

That kiss never happened. That kiss never happened. That kiss never happened. That kiss never happened. That kiss never happened. That kiss never happened. That kiss never happened.

"What kiss?" Oh no... I know that voice.

"Cece... What kiss?" I turned around and faced the person who will probably be the death of me.

Ugh I need to stop saying my thoughts out loud.

"Haaaaaay Rockaaay, Rockster, ...Ro-ro?" What the hell am I saying? Her raised left brow questioned my greeting.

"Okay... So are you going to answer my question or give me more sucky nick-names. Cause I'm good with the one you gave me when we were five. Heck now that I think about it, that was the only time you had a good idea to offer.

Backhanded compliment much.

"Haha well my raw ideas _are_ the best."

"Riiiight. You still haven't answered my question."

Damn it.

"Eh, and I thought you'd forget about it." I muttered.

"I'm not gullible like you Cece." She scoffs, smirks and mock punches me.

Oh really now? I try to hide my smirk as one of my brilliant ideas strike me once again. Im unstoppable. These things just keep coming to me.

"AHHHHH! A SPIDER!" I squealed like the girl that I am and jumped on one of the chairs in our kitchen.

Rocky started yelling at me, well actually more like demanding for an answer.

"WHERE? WHERE? TELL ME WHERE IT IS OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL-"

"IT'S ON YOUR SHOULDER! ON YOUR SHOULDER!"

Man, all this screaming is making my head hurt. Oh well this will be worth it in the end.

Rocky's screaming cut off my thoughts. Ugh she's so noisy.

Gosh.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

She was spazzing on the ground. Her arms and legs were flailing. They were just everywhere. She looked like she was dancing... but it was like Deuce dancing. Therefore it was crappy dancing. So it wasn't really dancing.

What the hell am I on about?

"Rocky."

"What? What? Where did it go?" She pulled me out of the seat and I fell head first on the ground. I guess I deserved it.

Hmm but now that I think about it.. Not really. All I did was deflate her ego a bit and get her back for pretty much calling me stupid.

I gave her a fake spider and I got a bruised ego and forehead. Life is so unfair.

I groaned and started rubbing my forehead.

"Rocky, there was no spider." I said in an annoyed tone.

Her reaction was so comical. At first there was slight confusion then there was relief then she looked thoughtful and she stopped at what looked like fury and irritation.

"You're such a rhymes with witch!"

A wha-?

Rhymes with witch? A twitch? A rich? No that doesn't make sense.. A hitch, a sitch, a bit-

GASP.

How dare she!

"No you di-in't! Guuuuuurl hold my earrings, hold my earrings!" I was holding myself back from jumping her.

Okay not really... But it looked liked it.

Okay, not really.

I'm just about as threatening as a ricecooker.

"My goodness, calm down." She crossed her arms and huffed.

"Well I wouldn't have to calm down if you didn't provoke me." She rolls her eyes at this. I take that as me being victorious with our little argument.

"By the way..." She says rather calmly. It was almost a whisper.

I look up to her face then she exclaims.

"WHAT KISS?"

Crap.

I was certain she'd forget about it by now. Damn Rocky and her incredibly good memory. I sigh before I answer. Now I have two choices: I either lie and make up something believable or I tell the truth and- HA! Who am I kidding? Like I'd tell her I made out with her brother. She'd freak out.

"Ah... It's nothing. It was just with some.. guy."

"If it was nothing then why were you making such a big deal about hiding it?"

Hmm.. That is true.. I mean I guess she would freak out if I tell her the truth.. But isn't this what we aimed to do anyway? Ty was supposed to want me. And now I'm sure he does. He _definitely_ showed me just how much. I looked at Rocky and I was just about to tell her but my gut was making me hold back the words. I closed my mouth and opened it again as if to say something. Great now I look like a dying fish.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed.

I widen my eyes in surprise. NO NO NO NO NO NO! She knows about it. I know that look. That look is the look she gets when she knows something!

_Thank you Captain Obvious._

UGH. This is not the time. I'm not in the mood to have an argument with my inner monologue right now.

"Look Rocky I can explain-"

"I can't believe you! So this is why you're all keyed up!"

"Rock-"

"Wait. Is that it? Do you have feelings for him? Cause if you do I dont think our plan is such a good idea anymore. Cause if you really like him then-"

"NO! It's totally fine. I don't like him like that. I mean sure he's hot and I'm attracted to him and all but that's just not how it is with us."

"How did it happen? I mean does he like you too? And no offense Cece.. But I don't see how you find him attractive. Cmon we to make fun of him all the time."

"I really don't know... Well we were just talking and there was just this tension. And, it just happened. And Rocky, of course YOU would feel that way." I mean cmon they're related, that would just be *shudder* I dont even want to think about it.

"Still...I mean he's just so rude but his sister-"

"Yeah, yeah I know his sister is mad and a little freaked out right now. But let's remember that she is also very forgiving and oh so awesome." I wink at her.

Rocky pauses and tilts her head at me.

"Wait, what?"

"Your brother...? Ty? And your his sister?" I slowed it down for her as if she couldn't understand english.

"No, no. We were talking about Gunter and his sister Tinka..."

"Um.. No."

Confusion was apparent in both our faces.

Then it clicked.

We shared a knowing look. The comprehension finally hitting us.

"YOU THOUGHT I KISSED GUNTER?"

"YOU KISSED TY?"

"Keep your voice down!" I pulled on her arm to our living room.

"What? It's not like anyone will hear me. No ones here. The closest person who lives here is Mrs. Foreman and even if we were right next to her ear, she still wouldn't hear us."

It's true. Mrs. Foreman was as deaf as they can go.

"Uh, uh, FLYNN! Flynn is here. And you don't want him knowing that. He would freak out and he would tell mom. And then my mom will tell your mom. Then your mom will be so mad at your brother that you will move away to Wisconsin. Then she's going to make you live in a convent because she doesn't want you kissing older boys either! So you will grow old as nun forever alone. Do you want that Rocky? Do you?" I run out of breath after my rant. Then I realized Flynn wasn't here. He was in the park with his friends. But oh well. Rocky doesn't need to know that.

"Someone has an over-active imagination..."

I was still panting and my mouth was hanging open. I gave her an incredulous look.

I said all that and THAT'S HER REPLY? I'm offended.

"Fine then."

"Ugh. So what's going to happen now? I mean.. are you and Ty..?" She cringes at the mention of her brother.

"No Rocky. I told you I don't like him like that. That kiss meant nothing."

It was kinda true. It just happened in the heat of the moment. But I guess I felt a little something. But don't you always when you kiss someone?

Well I wouldnt really know cause Ty is that only guy I've ever kissed. But still.

"Okay, I believe you."

I exhale. Finally this is over.

"Kay, great. Let's hit GS and say hi to Lee." I nudge her. Excitement fills her eyes and she hastily grabs my arm to my door. I chuckle on our way out. Well distracting her was much easier than I thought.

That kiss never happened. That kiss never happened. That kiss never happened. That kiss never happened. That kiss never happened. That kiss never happened. That kiss never happened.

Eh, now that I think about it, I guess it's not so bad for it to have happened. I touch my lips and remember how Ty's mouth moved against mine. Rocky then distracts me from my little day dream.

"Cmon hurry up! Lee is waiting for me." I roll my eyes and jog along with her.

All is well.

Too bad Cece didn't see Ty by the window. He was just in time to hear that their kiss meant nothing to her. The look of hurt and disappointment was evident in his eyes. Oh well.

**Yes, yes. I didnt update for a long time. But that's just life. I continue to apologize but it seems updating is actually very difficult for me to do constantly. I'll try my best for you guys though. The reviews are a HUGE MOTIVATION. Thanks to all those who did. You guys made this chapter happen! And yep. You gotta love the cliffies. More on Ty next chapter :)**


	8. Getting All Sentimental

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I were I'd be living the Teenage Dream in California. But I'm not.**

Oh and sorry it's kind of a short one guys!

* * *

Ty POV

_"Ugh. So what's going to happen now? I mean.. are you and Ty..?" Rocky says with disgust evident in her voice. _

_"No Rocky. I told you I don't like him like that. That kiss meant nothing."_

That kiss meant nothing.

Those words have been haunting my mind for the past few days. It echoed through my thoughts every single time I'm reminded of Cece. Which is pretty much all the time.

Everything reminds me of her. Everything I see, somehow connects to her. I chastise myself for being weak. Because whatever I'm feeling, it's just stupidity and _weakness_ on my part. I let her in and I should've known better. But Cece... I just thought she was _different_.

Whatever. It doesn't matter now. I don't care anyway. She was right. It didn't mean anything. I'm just kidding myself with all of this emotion crap. I guess I just got carried away. I'm just mistaking our years of friendship and that kiss with something I don't even feel.

Yeah. I'm sure that's it.

It's been three days since I've overheard them and I haven't seen Cece since. I wasn't avoiding her...

Really.

I was just...

Okay, I was avoiding her.

But I just really needed to sort out my stuff. I needed to clear my head. Obviously, I've been delusional. I can't believe I actually considered genuinely liking her. Ha! Yeah right. I'm just fixing her mistake of rejecting me. After that, it's time to date some more girls. Who should be next after Cece? Oh I know Rachael! She's hot... And her red hair- Never mind. Not red hair. It's not because of Cece... I just.

I prefer brunnettes. So... yeah.

I'm brought out of my inner ramblings with a voice I haven't heard for three days.

"Ty!" A grimace found it's way to my face but I quickly composed myself and smiled a tight smile.

"Hey Cece. What goes on?" I tried to keep my tone casual.

"Uh, well. Nothing much... So, I-I haven't seen you around, much... lately." She stumbled along her words.

"Ah. Yeah, well I've been busy." I avoid looking at her. So I wouldn't notice that she was wearing some dark skinny jeans and a grey off the shoulder top.

Damn it.

She looks really pretty. I can't even deny that. Calm down. I know this. Cece's hot. That's why I'm going after her. And after that, I break it off and continue going through girls like no tomorrow. Everything will be back to normal! For some reason, that doesn't sit right with me.

-sigh-

I can feel her stare and she asks me point-blank. "Are you avoiding me? Because if this is about the kiss, I want us to forget it. That was just poor judgement from me there. I blame myself. So let's just pretend it never happened ok?" That hurt me more than it should have. I nod curtly while she crosses her arms and puts her weight on her right leg. I look up at her and the moment my eyes meets hers I know I'm in trouble. I can't believe I let myself become this kind of _close_to a good friend of mine.

And I know myself that I can't dump her like the others. If I ever get her first anyway. It's just that... I don't want to _hurt _her. And that's something I didn't feel with the other girls. I didn't care about if they would hurt or is much more complicated than I thought. Plus the fact that she's going to be in my life anyhow. She's Rocky's best friend! God, Rocky's gonna kill me. I shake my head and try to forget what I just realized. How come I didn't realize this earlier!

I slightly smile at her tilted head. She looks so adorable.

Ugh shut up brain. Now is not the time.

"I-I, don't know... You should-... Uh, I'm right here... Now... So I'm not avoiding you." Wow, I sound like an idiot. What happened to the days when I was a smooth talker? Why did this have to happen to me? Why?

"Well that's because I finally found you. Where have you been the past three days then?" She challenges me, raising one of her brows.

Maybe I should go with another approach. I should just get it over with. Get with her, then end it. But I should end it on a good note. So there won't be any awkwardness between us. And so my little sister won't get charged for murder on her older brother. I'm brilliant!

"I knew it. You want me." I smirk and wink at her.

Her jaw drops and she looks like she wants to hit me.

And then she did hit me.

"Hey, what the hell? Why did you hit me?"

"Well you were _hitting on_me so I guess we're even now aren't we?" I try to contain my smile but I couldn't help it. We start to laugh at our silliness. And just like that the tension was gone.

I can't help but feel guilty that I'm trying to get her only to break up with her, but this is the only way.

"So you wanna hang out tonight?" I blurt. She seemed shocked by my blatant way of asking her out. She thinks on it for a few seconds. The worst few seconds of my life. I just don't think I could handle it well is she rejects me again. It's bruising my ego big time.

"Yeah, sure." She shrugs and gives me a small smile. I return her smile with one of my own.

"So where do you want to go?" I peer my eyes to look over at her. Wrong move on my part. She was biting her lips and seemed to look deep in thought. That's a rare thing for Cece. I don't mean to sound condescending or offending. If anything, I find it endearing.

Wait. Hold up. Did I just say I found it _endearing_? Geez, when did I turn into such a girl?

I stare into her eyes again, cautiously this time. Only to find her warm brown orbs looking mischievous. She smirks at me and answers "Where do you think I want to go? And don't be wrong." Her voice sounded breathy. Whoa.

I gulped.

"Uh- well- I..." Wow, I'm stammering again? This girl is really something else.

Hmm... You know what? I can do this. I'm just letting Cece walk all over me. If she wants to play... I'm going to play... And daddy's going to win.

Oh yeah, by the way, I'm 'daddy' if you didn't catch that.

"Well where I _think _you want to go and where you actually want to go are very different places, I'm sure. Because I've obviously deluded myself into thinking you're really into me and that I know what you're thinking. But no worries, because I plan to have that fixed as soon as possible." I give her my winning smile again and she scoffs, shaking her head.

"Does your shoulders hurt?" She asked me. Well, that's random...

"Umm no... Why?"

"Well it just must be a pain lugging that big head of yours all the time." My jaw drops this time but the moment she started giggling I joined her laughter too. It feels good to be laughing again after three days of sulking and being all emo.

"Anyway, I'm thinking dinner? I'm pretty hungry." She lightened up at the mention of 'dinner'.

"Sounds good. Obviously you're paying because if you're not, I'm not going." She smirks once again.

"Fair enough."I had a feeling my jaw would be hurting after tonight. But I just can't help smiling around her.

Wow, again. I'm such a girl. 

* * *

**So I've taken it up to myself to say that YES, I SUCK AT UPDATING. And you really can't count on me to update every week like the good authors here. And I'm sorry once again. But what you can count on is that I don't ever quit on stories. EVER. I refuse to do so. So yeah. Anyway, this was just a nice perspective from Ty here. All the deets on their 'dinner' is for next chapter. Till then!**


	9. Up For Adoption

I promised myself I wouldn't ever do this. But alas, I am human and deeply flawed. As well as a liar. Before you start flaming me or cursing me to hell or something, I want to apologize because I cannot continue any of my In Working Progress stories. Hence this Authors Note.

BUT. DON'T LEAVE YET. BIG ANNOUNCEMENT KEEP READING.

I don't want to quit on them completely. If there is anyone interested in adopting them, please message me. If there are more than a few who want to do it, well I'll let you know that you aren't the only interested one and I'll have to ask each one of you to send me how you would proceed in the next chapter for that story. I'll explain in detail if there is anyone interested at all.

I'm going to be honest with you guys and say that while I still love the show, my passion and inspiration for writing the fanfics have slowly escaped me. I also can't find the time and patience to write and post anymore. I've been incredibly busy in school this year. Also other fandoms have been the center of my attention for a while now. So if I do keep writing, it's probably going to be for that. And I wish I had better reasons than that but that's just how it is. Sorry :(

It would be greatly appreciated if someone does adopt my IWP stories. I'll even beta for you if you want! Whoever might take my stories can even message me if they want any of my input or ideas.

Sorry for the extremely long AN. But goodbye guys!

P.S. I will be keeping my one-shots in my profile though.


	10. NEW AUTHOR!

Guys, I have finally found the official foster parent of this story. Introducing: PlayMate1964! I'm sure this new author will be more reliable than I am, and I hope that you guys continue to read the rest of the story.

I'm not completely leaving the story, I do still have contact with the new author, so I'll still be around guys. Just not for the actual writing of it. :L

Thank you so much for the readership and all the support, it really warmed my heart and it was an awesome experience! :)


End file.
